


If this seat's taken, you can always use my lap

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Flirting, Librarian!Eggsy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Professor!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry looks up from his laptop and the essay he's grading on it, only to gaze upon a real life Adonis. Had he been twenty years younger and in a different profession where he doesn't have authority over students at the university, he would have replied with a ‘of course, you can even seat on my lap if you'd like’.





	If this seat's taken, you can always use my lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chatt86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatt86/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little gift and that you had fantastic holidays!

“Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I take this seat?”

Harry looks up from his laptop and the essay he's grading on it, only to gaze upon a real life Adonis. Had he been twenty years younger and in a different profession where he doesn't have authority over students at the university, he would have replied with a ‘of course, you can even seat on my lap if you'd like’.

Or maybe not.

They are in a library after all, not a pub. There are times and places to flirt.

As it is, he smiles politely and wave at the empty at his table. “Please.”

“Thanks bruv’.”

It makes him wince a little. The strange dichotomy of a term that can be both use for a close friend or a complete stranger. Before he can stop himself, he offers the young man a hand. “Please, call me Harry. Or Mr Hart if you must, but simply Harry is more than fine really.”

The young man seems surprised, but he shakes the hand he's offered readily and with confidence. “Sure. Harry,” he looks like he's testing the name out and hearing it on his lips is giving Harry shivers, “I can do that. I'm Eggsy.”

“A pleasure to meet you Eggsy.”

The young man _beams_ , there is no other way to describe it. And Harry is probably delusional, because he would swear he fingers lingers a few seconds too long on his palm when the let go.

Then, silence falls on them and Eggsy picks up his book, and there is no ‘probably’ about it. This is a clear signal that the conversation is over and Harry should go back to his start of terms essaies.

And he would but then he notices exactly what book Eggsy is holding and he frowns in confusion. It's one of the book he has had put in the reserve for his students later in the year. While it could be that Eggsy wants to make an early start on his end of term paper, he's also certain he's not seen him in any of his classes.

Surely he would remember such a handsome face?

But then again, anyone can ask for a book in reserve. It might just be some extra-curricular reading he’s doing.

“I'm sorry, but this book-” he trails off, not quite knowing what he wants to ask. Why are you reading it? Are you a student of mine I somehow failed to notice until now?

Thankfully, Eggsy doesn't need anything more to be prompted into talking.

“It's not my usual genre, but it's in the reserve. I like giving them a read, just to know more than the titles. Never know when it will help with my work.”

“Your work?”

“Yeah, I'm the new librarian, I'll be taking over for Andrew.”

“Oh.” He grimaces apologetically, because even if it's been decades since he's been mistaken for one, he knows how terrible it can be to be mistaken for a student. “I'm terribly sorry I thought you were-”

“A student?” He says it with a laugh and his eyes twinkle with amusement. “I get it a lot, no worries. The curse of having one of those young face. I'm thinking I might grow a beard or something.”

“Please don't.” It escapes him without his wanting to and feels absolutely mortified.

It's a small mercy that Eggsy seems to be taking it in good humour. “Why not? You like my face as is?”

And really, he should maybe have his brain checked because what he says next is not what he planned to at all. “I do actually.”

Eggsy gasps at the honesty and Harry is about to apologize but then the librarian visibly _preens_ under the compliment.

“I'd hope you would.” It's a bit shy and Harry doesn't understand until he finally realises that there are a few empty tables around him which Eggsy could have chosen to read at. “Would you like to go for a drink sometime?”

It's the last thing he expected, but Harry would have to be an utter fool to refuse.

“Of course. Should I pick you up Friday night at closing time?”

Eggsy nods with a pleased giggle and that's it for now.

Harry goes back to his grading, Eggsy to his book.

But they keep glancing at each other and smiling, so much so that Eggsy cannot read more than a couple of pages all afternoon and Harry doesn't get even one essay done.


End file.
